Boyfriend Problems
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: Lucy has a fateful encounter with a man named Harris. He's charming, handsome, and makes Lucy's knees weak. After successfully defeating Natsu without using any magic, Harris joins Fairy Tail. Natsu does not approve. Looking at Lucy and the new guy together makes him want to destroy everything. Can he manage to win Lucy's heart?


**Bl00dyshad0w here with another NaLu fanfic! Weeeee! I'm not okay.**

* * *

><p>Natsu, the hot-headed salamander of Fairy Tail, kicked the door open to his guild. He walked over to a table with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. There was also a pout on his face.<p>

Everyone stopped and stared for a moment, but then resumed their activities. This has become a normal thing for them since a week ago.

Lucy was balancing herself on the edge of the canal. She was always confident in her acrobatic skills, but today, her knees buckled and she started falling towards the water.

A hand reached out and pulled her back to safety. Lucy expected the person to be Natsu or Gray, since they would always show up at times like these, but it wasn't. It was a man she has never seen before.

He was tall and muscular, with light brown hair that hung above his eyes that were bright blue. He smiled down at Lucy, whom he was holding close, as if he were a superhero.

"It's a good thing I got here on time," said the man.

Lucy's mouth was open but she couldn't find her words as she stared at this stunningly handsome man. She blinked a couple times.

"My name is Harris," said the man as he took a small step back. "What is yours?"

"L-Lucy!"

Harris chuckled and then noticed Lucy's right hand. "You're in Fairy Tail?"

"Mhm!" proud of her guild, she held it up as a fist for him to see. "Best guild there is!"

"That's really impressive!"

They looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments since they were still very close. Harris took another step back. "I'm new in town. Do you mind showing me to a café? I'll treat you to something."

Lucy smiled from ear to ear with a blush creeping up on her face and nodded her head before leading the way.

"So what kind of mage are you?" asked Harris after taking a sip of his coffee.

Lucy took her keys off her chain and twirled them around her finger. "Celestial."

"Whoa, you have all the zodiac keys?!" questioned the man in astonishment.

Lucy put her keys back and smiled triumphantly. "Yup! It took a lot of blood and sweat, but it was worth it. I can never have too many friends."

"What's life like in Fairy Tail? I keep hearing that you guys are reckless and are causing Magnolia to use up tons of money for repairs. No offense though."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, we have some pretty reckless people in our guild." She thought of Natsu, Gray, and Erza. "But if we don't get the baddies, who will, you know?"

"True. You guys are taking out the badest of the bad, which is very admirable."

"Are you in a guild, Harris?" asked Lucy.

"I'm not. I'm just an average everyday citizen, unfortunately. I've always wanted to wield magic."

"You don't need to if you want to be in a guild."

"I don't think a guild needs a worthless average Joe like me."

Lucy pouted. She was sure there was more to him than meets the eye, and she was determined to find out what. "Come with me to my guild! I want to introduce you to my friends, if that's alright with you."

"I would be honored."

They walked side-by-side as Lucy led Harris to the guild. They exchanged jokes, laughed, and flirted from time to time. Lucy really liked this guy, and planed on perusing him further. She was eighteen and hasn't even had a boyfriend yet.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" asked Lucy as she held her hands behind her back because they were shaking. She mustered all the courage to ask that question.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" Harris smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth to her, making the young mage blush. "No, I'm not doing anything. Want to grab dinner with me then?"

"Y-Yeah! I would love that!"

Harris tilted his head and smiled. "You're really cute, you know?"

Lucy felt like she was going to die from heat.

The young man smiled. The two stepped in front of the Fairy Tail Guild, and Harris took in the size. "How many people are even in this guild?"

Lucy started counting with her fingers, but she stopped after saying names more than once. "A lot," was her final reply. She took her companion's wrist with a smile and said, "Let's go in!"

Upon seeing Lucy holding onto a guy, multiple people had their jaws dropped. Erza dropped her fork, which smashed her cake.

Cana turned to MiraJane and whispered, "Hey, have you heard about this? Is that her boyfriend?"

"I-I didn't hear anything of the sort!" said Mira, clutching a large silver platter to her chest. "I guess she was keeping him a secret. Well," she smiled at the two. "At least she's finally found someone. But I honestly thought it was going to be Natsu…"

Cana turned her head to the Salamander sitting far away with Happy and Lisanna by him. He did not look Happy, which made Cana smirk.

"This is Harris!" exclaimed Lucy as she pulled said person closer into the room. The awkward atmosphere made him blush. "Where is Makarov?" Lucy turned her head from side to side, but saw no sign of the guild master.

"Right here." Makarov walked into view from the second floor. He looked over the railings and asked, "Who is this?"

"My name is Harris." The young man straightened himself and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The guild master made his way over to him and jumped on top of an occupied table to get a better look at his face. "What do you want?"

"Can a person with no magical power join Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy.

"No!" cried Natsu with his arms crossed. "How is he supposed to fight?"

"Natsu!" scolded Lucy. "Be quiet!"

"He has a point though," said Makarov. Looking Harris in the eye he asked, "but do you have what it takes to be a part of this team?"

Harris gulped. "I…I think so?"

The guild master called Erza over. She requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, and summoned two hundred different swords and aimed it towards Harris.

Harris screamed and hid behind Lucy.

"What a loser!" Natsu shouted, which caused Lisanna to punch him in the stomach. Fire came out of his mouth as he grunted in pain.

"Master!" cried Lucy frantically. "Can't you have someone else test him? Like…I don't know…Levy?"

"Hey!" pouted the blue haired girl.

"No," said the master. "We'll do Natsu instead."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

Erza changed back into her every day armor, sighed, and then picked up the fork from her squashed cake.

Natsu flew out of his seat and cried, "_What?_ There is _no_ _way_ you're going to have me fight a non-magic user! Especially _that_ guy!"

"Natsu," said Cana, taking a sip of alcohol. "You are getting oddly defensive. What's wrong?"

"_Nothing!"_ Natsu huffed in anger which caused Cana's smirk to widen.

"_Hmm…_" pondered Happy, taking a bite out of his fish.

Every one ended up outside where the battle was to take place. In the end, Makarov had to get Erza to force the salamander out.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Harris quietly to Lucy.

The blonde mage looked over at Natsu who had his arms crossed, looking annoyed. Happy was trying to talk to him but he wasn't being heard.

"No," replied Lucy finally. She sighed and said, "I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. You don't have to do this, you know?"

"I refuse!" Harris placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders and said, "I really want to join Fairy Tail."

"Hey!" yelled Natsu with his fists on fire. "Let's fight!"

"Good luck…" whispered Lucy as she backed away towards the rest of the crowd.

"This is _not_ a death match!" yelled Makarov. "The first person to have their opponent in a grappling hold wins. Do you understand?"

Harris nodded and said, "Yes."

Makarov glared at the salamander. "Natsu? _Do you understand?_"

Natsu _tsked_ and replied, "Yeah, whatever."

"On your marks…"

Natsu and Harris got into their fighting stance. The pink haired boy's narrow eyes narrowed even further as he glared at his opponent. "You're going down," he growled.

Harris closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"_Start!"_

Natsu sprinted towards Harris with his fist pulled back. Harris held his ground. Once Natsu got close and was just about to throw his punch, his opponent's blue eyes snapped open. In a flash he dodged Natsu's attack.

With both fists, Harris used one knuckle to hit Natsu in different points of his body. His movements were so speedy that it was hard to keep up with it. After a few moments, he jumped back.

"You asshole!" shouted Natsu. He turned around to face his opponent and clenched his fists. He looked at them confused. He stood there clenching and unclenching his hands for a few moments but fire did not appear.

The crowd stared in amazement.

"_What the hell did you do?_" shouted Natsu.

Without responding, Harris grabbed Natsu and pulled him down. Natsu didn't have much strength to fight back. In a few short moments, the salamander of Fairy Tail was put in a grappling hold.

"The winner is Harris!" shouted Makarov. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Get…the fuck…off me!" growled Natsu. Harris quickly got off and jogged towards Lucy. But before he could even get to her, he was already being clobbered by people.

"Wow that was amazing!"

"I've never seem someone do something like that before!"

"You'll definitely be able to join Fairy Tail!"

Natsu stayed on the floor and pounded his fist onto the cobblestone. Happy hesitantly flew by him. "N-Ne…Natsu?"

"Leave me alone for right now, Happy."

Gray came up to him and looked down at him with a scowl. "You're not acting like yourself."

Natsu sat up and wiped some dirt off of his hair. "Yeah? What do you care?"

Gray pulled him up forcefully. Natsu was about to pull away when the ice user whispered, "You better go get her before she's unattainable."

Makarov pushed people out of the way to get to Harris. In his hand he was holding the magic stamp tool. "Okay, where do you want it?"

Harris grinned and held out his left hand. Makarov stamped it, and a blue Fairy Tail symbol appeared.

"Congratulations, Harris…" Makarov waited.

"Harris Embers."

"Congratulations, Harris Embers! You are now an official member of Fairy Tail!"

All but one clapped.

Cana shouted, "Come on! Let's celebrate!"

Everyone rushed into the guild, excited that they now had a new addition to their team.

Natsu stayed put, but Lisanna and Happy stayed with him.

"Natsu…are you okay?" asked Lisanna. She looked at him worriedly. "You're…acting sort of strange…"

"Yeah," said Happy.

Natsu sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I don't know what has gotten into me. I should be happy that we have a new addition to our team…"

"But…" started Lisanna. "You're jealous because he's with Lucy?"

Natsu stayed silent, and Lisanna and Happy left him alone and went into the guild.

"Three cheers for Harris!" cried Erza, standing on top of a table. "Hip hip…"

The rest of the guild finished and threw their hands up in the air. "_Hooray!_"

"Hip hip…"

"_Hooray!"_

"Hip hip…"

"_Horray!"_

Everyone clapped once again.

"I baked cake!" chirped MiraJane as she brought in two large cakes.

"_Where did you find the time to do that?_" exclaimed Lucy, stunned.

Harris sat with Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Wendy. They laughed as they all made jokes together, but they were being watched from a distance.

"Something's just not right…" mumbled Natsu.

A week later, Lucy announced that her and Harris were now officially dating.

"What?" questioned MiraJane. "I thought you two were going out this whole entire time!"

Harris took Lucy's hand in his. "No, but now we are. And I'm glad. I was afraid she would say no."

Lucy blushed. "Of course I wouldn't."

Natsu was sitting at the bar next to Cana. He slowly looked over at her and said, "Hey, give me some of your alcohol."

Cana laughed. "Are you mad because your little princess was stolen from you?"

"Just give me the fucking alcohol."

Cana rolled her eyes and passed some alcohol to the salamander who took a big gulp.

"Harris and I are going to go on a mission today," said Lucy.

Upon hearing this, Natu's ears perked up. He took another sip of his drink.

"Where to?" asked Mira.

"We're going to go to Tropic City! All we have to do is take down a few thieves and then the rest of the trip is ours to spend however we want!"

"However they want," smirked Cana, making Natsu growl.

The couple left the guild shortly after. Natsu quickly got out of his seat and ran home with Happy on his tail.

"Where are you going?" he cried.

"We're going to Tropic City!" responded the salamander, taking every short cut that he knew.

"Y-You mean the one that Lucy and Harris are going on?"

"I don't trust that creep!"

Natsu burst into his home and quickly grabbed some supplies. Happy looked around nervously.

"You know…" he started. "Harris isn't that bad of a guy…and him and Lucy really like each other…"

Natsu stopped packing and looked over at the flying cat. "What are you trying to say here?"

"Um…Well…I think you should leave them alone. They're happy together."

Natsu stayed silent as he stared at his companion. Happy started sweating as he sunk down to the ground. "Natsu…You look really scary right now…"

Natsu's features softened. He went back to his packing and said, "I'm sorry, Happy. But my gut is telling me that there is something wrong here, so I'm going. With or without you."

Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Natsu left.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Natsu. What are we going to do without you.<strong>

**I'm aiming for 5 chapters for this one since I'm mainly working on Bruises on My Heart**

**When I was trying to figure out the fighting style Harris would have, my first thought was Ty Lee's chi blocking from Avatar the Last Airbender. **


End file.
